Pervy adventures
by SWaGgieCIti
Summary: A story about a bunch of boys trying to get into a girls school


"Hey Arthur you sure this is still a good idea?" Zebediah asked.

Arthur turned around and gave Zeb a dirty look. "Of course no one can catch us"

"Well how the fuck are we gonna get a camera in there" Julius asked.

The boys looked up. In front of them was the biggest girls school in Dallas. It had a huge front yard. It was filled with giant grass hedges. The front of the school had a giant gate.

"Guys shut up I'm thinking" Arthur snapped.

"Well if we stay here to long someone will get suspicious" Zeb pleaded.

"I know" Arthur said "wait I've got it"

"Really?" Julius asked.

"Yeah we must wait until we see a class go outside for gym. Then we hop the fence and-" Arthur explained

"Yeah but none of us are athletic enough" Zeb complained.

"Okay we'll cut the fence. Then we run in the ditch that surrounds the school. We than should make it to the front doors"

"What!? You wanna go right through the front doors" Julius said.

"No. Julius you'll open the front door and throw a smoke bomb" Arthur said. As he pulled a smoke bomb out of his bag

"Where the fuck did you get a smoke bomb" Julius said.

"I stole it from the time our school went on the field trip to the armoury"

"What how?"

"It was just lying there. Anyway the smoke alarm will go off and we'll sneak in through the side doors just off the the left of the front ones"

"Then what" Zeb asked.

"We run off to the girls changeroom"

"Where is it?" Zeb asked

"Well well well what do we have here" someone said from behind the bushes.

"Who is that!" Arthur called."show your self"

The boy walked out of the bushes. It was their friend Lewis.

"What do you want Lewis" Arthur yelled.

"A bit of the fun" Lewis smiled.

"Fine what ever" Arthur said.

They waited 30 minutes until a gym class came out. Zeb pulled out a bolt scissors.

"Stop they have an alarm here" Lewis pleaded.

"What how do you know" Zeb asked.

"I've tried that myself" Lewis admitted.

Lewis climbed over the 7 foot tall fence and stood on the other side.

"Let's go"

Arthur threw his bag over the fence and started climbing. He got to the other side and waited with Lewis.

"Me and Zeb can't do that" Julius said.

"Do you ever want to see girls naked?" Arthur asked.

"God why did the government have to ban porn to everyone unless you bought special internet" Julius groaned.

Zeb and Julius tried to climb over. Julius got to the top and fell down. Arthur and Lewis caught him.

"Uh go on without me" Zeb said.

"We can't leave a brother behind" Lewis said.

Zeb tried again and got to the top.

"This ain't so har-"

Zeb's leg got caught on a sharp edge and he screamed.

"Zeb you idiot" Arthur whisper screamed.

The gym teacher sat on the bleacher as she watched her student run laps. She loved making them run as she was once an pan American athlete. Then a loud scream pierced the sky. The student stopped and looked around in fear.

"Miss Marico what was that?" One of the students called out.

"I don't know" Marico replied.

She got off the bleachers and ran to the other side of the track. Near the ditch she could hear light sobbing.

"What's happening Miss Marico?" A student asked.

"A boy has been badly injured" Marico replied.

"A boy?"

"What is he doing here?"

"I wonder what happened?"

Marico looked closer. The boy screamed in pain. The whole inside of the left leg was gashed open.

"Miss Marico what happened" a student asked.

Marico looked up at the fence. A piece of the boys skin stuck to it. But further down a piece of shirt was stuck as well.

"Looks like we got some pepping toms"

"What do you mean pepping toms?" The principal asked.

"I mean that a couple boys have gotten inside the schools perimeters and are making there way here" Marico said.

"And what about the boy with the injury" the principal asked.

"I have contacted the public school nearby and they have identified him as one of there students" Marico said.

"Yes but is he ok?"

"Yes but that's not our number one concern"

"Miss Marico I will not be having a child died on my school property"

"Mr Markarov I think-"

"I do not care. There is no way for them to get in anyway"

Lewis Arthur and Julius ran for there lives. They had been running for a while now and hadn't looked back. The thorns were tearing apart their clothes.

"How much longer" Julius complained.

"I can see it up ahead" Lewis reassured.

The boys got out of the bushes and ran towards the main entrance. They went to the side of the door. Arthur pulled out a smoke bomb and handed it to Julius.

"Just pull the pin and roll it in" Arthur said.

"Someone needs to open the front door" Julius said.

"You do it"

"I can't it's locked"

"What do you mean it's locked?"

"Well the fuck do you think I mean?"

"I dunno"

Julius knocked on the giant wood door.

"I really don't think that's-" Arthur said.

A man in a green jumpsuit opened the door and took a look outside. He spotted Julius and yelled. Out of nowhere Lewis threw a rock at him.

"Lewis what the fuck!" Julius said.

the man fell to the ground. There was blood coming from his face.

"It had to be done" Lewis admitted.

"You're going to fucking jail for that" Arthur said.

"Let's just take his outfit"

Lewis put on the mans jumpsuit. It was a little big.

"Well Julius throw in the bomb" Lewis said.

Julius pulled the pin and tossed the bomb inside. A few seconds later an explosion went off and the fire alarm bleated.

Zebediah woke up to a fire alarm wailing in the hall ways outside.

"You ain't going anywhere fatso" a girl around Zeb's age said.

She was sitting in a chair reading a book. She hade a white top with mini jeans. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Where am I" Zeb asked. "What's going on"

"You're in big trouble that's what" she laughed.

"Are we at-"

"Dallas girls academy yep"

"Why are my feet tied up?"

"Why do you think"

"Who are you anyways?"

"I don't give my name to fat pervs"

Then the phone hanging on the wall rang.

"Hello this is Holly banks at the infirmary" Holly said then winced.

Holly agreed a couple times and then hung up.

"Well hello there Holly" Zeb said seductivly.

"You're parents are coming to pick you up they will be here in an hour" Holly laughed.

"Why do you work here instead of an actual nurse"

"Stop making small talk"

"Just wondering"

"Fine if you really want to know. The school doesn't get many injuries so they don't think it's profitable to have a fully paid nurse"

"Well since you patched up my leg did you get a look at my massive penis"

"I hardly think three inches hard is massive"

"But you did look"

"Unfortunately yes"

"And did you suck on it"

"Fuck no you weirdo"

"Still… Hell yeah the boys are gonna be so jelly"

"If you ever see them again. Do you really think your parents will let you hang out with them ever again. They'll probably send you to military school"

"Well not if you let me go"

"In your wildest dreams"

"My eye site is getting fuzzy"

"Well take this and stop moving"

Holly grabbed a pill off the table and sat Zeb up.

"Open" Holly ordered

Zeb opened his mouth as Holly put the pill in.

"I need water" Zeb said.

"No you don't" Holly argued.

"Yeah I do"

Holly bent over and looked for the water machine. Zeb attempted to pull down Holly's pants but only got halfway.

"You dirty bitch" Holly said as she slapped Zeb."You better fucking swallow that pill whole"

"That's not the only thing that needs swallowing here" Zeb said.

Holly punched Zeb in the balls. She pulled her pants back up.

"Come on you know how much more guys like me are desperate for nude girls. Adults can just buy the special internet. No one judges them" Zeb said.

"Yeah well maybe if you made your self attractive and weren't such a huge pervert girls would like you" Holly snapped.

"Easy for you to say you have everything you would need"

"Whatever I'm going to stop talking to you"

Zeb stared up at the ceiling wondering if this was the last time before he would go to military school.

"Mr Markarov all the boys parents have been contacted and are making there way here" Marico said.

"And all the students are outside safely from the fire?" Markarov asked.

"It was just a smoke grenade" Marico said.

"Who the hell let off a smoke grenade?"

"Clearly one of these boys"

"What do you think they want?"

"I think they want to see the girls"

"Hey what the hell is this"

"What is what?"

"One of the janitors is lying in the bushes covered in blood" Markarov said pointing to his computer

"Yo I can open this door with the key from that janitor" Lewis said.

"Great lets just get inside before someone finds us out here" Arthur pleaded.

The three boys walked in through the door. Inside was a bunch of gardening equipment stacked in the corner. Another door was across the room.

"Attention students" the PA announcer said "The fire drill has now ended. Please return to your classes"

"Shit" Julius said.

"No this is good" Lewis said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"We'll capture a student and force her to show us to the change rooms" Lewis said.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Arthur said.

"We'll just capture her force her to tell us where they are and leave her here"

"No way ever since we brought you along it's been nothing but trouble. Zeb was caught, you killed a janitor, and now you want to capture and slave a girl?"

"Pretty much"

The front gate buzzed signifying someone had shown up.

"Who is it?" Markarov asked his assistant.

"The boy's parents" the assistant replied.

"Bring them in"

The assistant pushed a button and the large gates opened. The parents walked into the school.

"Welcome mr and mrs-" Markarov said.

"Lipton" Mr Lipton said.

"Your son is in the infirmary please follow " Markarov said.

Markarov led Zeb's parents through the school towards the infirmary. Inside Holly sat in her chair reading a book.

"Where is he?" Mrs Lipton demanded.

"In the washroom" Holly said not looking up from her book.

Zeb's parents walked over to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Zeb get out now" Mr Lipton demanded.

There was no response. Mr Lipton opened the door and yelled.

"Where is he?!"

"What do you mean he's in…" Holly said.

"You let him get away?"

"He couldn't have gotten out. The window is to small"

"Well he did and it's your fault"

Holly grunted and stormed back into the infirmary. Zeb's parents went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Why'd you set him free?" Markarov asked Holly.

"I didn't he must have-"

"Why is this toilet able to come out of its sockets?" Mrs Lipton asked.

"He must have taken the toilet out and climbed down the pipes" Holly said.

"How big are the pipes here?" Markarov asked.

"Big enough" Holly replied.

Lily Luck walked down the halls to the bathroom. She had to go so she walked from class to the bathroom. Her teacher had asked her to go to the gardening room to put something away.

"Hey Arthur someone is coming this way" Lewis whispered.

"Is it a student?" Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, and a small easily cature-able at that"

"Well snag her"

Lily opened the door and got hit on the head.

20 minutes later

"Where am I?" Lily groaned "Why am I tied up?!" She yelled.

"Shut up whore and listen" Lewis bellowed. "You'll tell us where the girls change rooms are and you'll do it without question"

"You can't force me"

"Yeah well what if we took off your clothes took a picture and showed our friends"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Ok I'll do it"

"Good now tell us"

"Just go straight then turn left at the gym entrance"

"Ok thanks, hey Julius and Arthur go set it up"

"What about you?" Julius asked.

"I'll deal with her" Lewis said.

Arthur grabbed his bag and tiptoed out of the room with Julius.

"So you really expected me to fulfil my side of the bargain" Lewis laughed.

"What!" Lily snapped

Lewis put a mouth gag on lily and duct taped it on.

"Now no one will hear you squirm" Lewis smiled.

Lewis grabbed Lily's breasts and fondled them in his hands.

"Why do we take off this pesky tank top" Lewis smiled.

Lewis grabbed a pair off scissors and cut through Lily's tank top. Her pink frilly bra was in full view. Lily struggled against the rope.

"What's this" Lewis said as he snapped a photo "had enough?"

Lily cried as Lewis pulled off her bra, fully exposing her b's.

"Nice cups for such a small girl" Lewis snickered "will do for my first time"

Lewis grabbed, squeezed, pulled, licked and sucked on Lily's breasts until they were red with pain. Lewis took another picture.

"Nice skirt" Lewis said as he ripped it off.

Lily's panties were frilly and pink just like her bra. Lily squirmed rapidly. Lewis cut off Lily's panties to expose her vagina.

"It's finally time"

Lily's vagina was two folds covered by flabs of skin. Lewis took a third picture and pulled down his pants.

"Lily where are you?" A girl called from in the hall.

"Shit" Lewis said.

Lewis pulled up his pants and ran out of garden room and into the bushes. He climbed the fence and ran across the road.

"Ha got all the pics i need for a while" Lewis said to him self as he ran away "those two idiots will get them selves caught"

"Mr Markarov" Marico said as she walked into his office. "A student has been… well almost… raped"

"What!" Markarov snapped.

"Uh… a student named Lily Luck was found in the garden room tied up and was well… naked"

"Who did this?"

"I'm guessing those kids"

"There is no way they could have gotten in. All the door are locked"

"Yeah… they must have taken Carlos the janitors pass card"

"You must send all students to the gym and get Jose to guard it"

"Jose is on vacation"

"Fine, hunt them down"

"Will do"

"All students report to the gymnasium this is a school wide emergency" the PA blared.

"Crap what do we do" Julius said.

"We set up the camera" Arthur said "then we leave"

Julius opened his bag. Julius couldn't find the camera anywhere.

"Uh… we got a problem" Julius said.

"Eh?" Arthur grunted.

"Lewis gave me the wrong bag"

"What!?"

"Yeah… hehe"

"That fucker"

"Well what do we do?"

"Give me the bag"

"K"

Julius handed Arthur the bag. Arthur looked inside and gave Julius a death stare.

"You asshole"

"What?"

"It's right here" Arthur said pulling out a camera.

"Well I didn't know if Lewis' bag had a camera in it"

"Alright I'll just set it up here-"

"Stop you fiends" Marico yelled as she opened the door.

Marico was holding a pistol in 2 hands. She had a crazy look in her eye.

"Woah woah woah please don't shoot" Arthur pleaded.

"Then surrender you disgusting perverts" Marico screamed.

Arthur and Julius got down on their knees as Marico tied them up.

"I hope you like jail" Marico said.

"Where am I?" Lily called out.

"Don't worry you're safe" Holly said.

"Who are you" lily asked. "Where am I"

"I'm Holly Banks I run the infirmary. And you would be in the infirmary"

"Am I safe"

"Yep"

"I had a nightmare…"

"Don't think about the negatives"

"Do you want to help me?"

"Of course it's my job"

"Then you'd let me suck on your breasts"

"Excuse me?"

"I know this may seem weird but it keeps me at peace"

"Um…"

"I know it's a dumb request"

"No no it's ok ill do it"

Holly got on top of Lily, on the bed and took of her shirt and bra. Her c's dangling in Lily's face.

"Great lets get started"

"Markarov the boys can now be handed over to the police" Marico said.

"I don't think you should do that" Markarov said.

"Why?"

"Because those boys aren't really responsible for what has happened"

"What are you crazy"

"No, Lily said the boy who groped her was lean and more athletic then those two. She also overheard them talking about how much that this person screwed them up. Also the police did tests on the rock that killed Carlos and it wasn't ether of them"

"Ok… but they still broke in and tried to set up hidden cameras"

"Yeah well can you blame them"

"Why won't you punish them"

"Because I was once like that"

"…really?"

"Yeah so let them go"

"Um alright"

Arthur and Julius walked out the gate and onto the street. Arthur sat down at the curb and kicked at the ground.

"Man I fucking hate Lewis" Arthur yelled.

"Yeah me too"

"He hurt Zeb-"

"Zeb!"

"What about him?"

"What ever happened to him?"

"I have no clue"

"Oh well"

The end


End file.
